Prior art and contemporary electrical connectors used in motor vehicles are secured therein by fasteners such as bolts and screws. The use of such fasteners was necessitated by the amount of vibrations the connectors are subjected to which, unless the connectors were securely fastened, could cause a malfunction. The drawback, however, to the use of such fastening devices is that the areas within the vehicle receiving the connectors are small and often times hidden from view. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide a connector which can be mounted without the use of bolts, screws and other like devices.